Finally
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Post AWE- Jack's lost his ship again! and finds help from an unexpected captain who really should be elsewhere... together, they embark on a journey that makes teasing little games lead to more... much more... SPARRABETH! R
1. Hello, Luv

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney

A/N: This is my first story and I'm so excited to be posting it! Please be honest in reviewing, I know I have a long way to go and it helps to be pointed in the right direction!

As swiftly as he could, Jack paced along the docks in Tortuga. His ship had already been missing for a month and he was waiting for the opportune moment to get a new one and search for the Fountain of Youth. Luckily, he had his trusty compass to point him in the direction of the best ship. It pointed to one flying black and red sails with what appeared to be a bird in the center. He could not tell for it was too dark. He immediately started for the rather new-looking ship and climbed aboard. Right when he thought there was no one there, 5 crewmen stepped from below the deck and raised their swords at him. Not again, he thought.

"Oh, bugger. Parley?"

"Lower your weapons. Take him to the Captain."

Elizabeth stood in her cabin, looking at an empty bottle of rum. She kept it to remind her of Jack and how much she secretly loved him. It was a humorous notion for only a few years before, she thought rum to be a vile drink. And Jack to be a vile, despicable pirate. But deep down, she knew he was a good man. And she wanted, more than anything in the world, to be with said good man.

Two of the men grabbed hold of him and stripped him of his effects before leading him down to the Captain's quarters. One of the men stepped in first to speak with the Captain and Jack, the curious man that he was, eavesdropped.

"Captain, there's a man who tried to board the ship. He asked for Parley."

"Does he have a name?"

"He did not say."

"Very well. Bring him in then."

"Yes, Captain."

Once retrieving his effects, Jack was surprised to learn that the Captain was a woman. A woman with an all-too familiar voice. And then he saw her. She looked startled as she saw his infamous grin. A smile crept upon her face as well, he noticed.

"Jack!" she walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Elizabeth. Or should I say, Captain Swann, errr, Turner."

"It's still Swann. A few days after you left, Will came back and gave me a letter. He told me to go and be free, that it wasn't fair to keep me there. So we ended our marriage and I promised him that in 10 years, I would return."

"And the heart?"

"Well, it's safely aboard the ship. Guarded, of course, Jack."

"Actually…"

"Sorry, Captain Sparrow." She said in a monotone voice.

"Not much of a Captain, anymore, Luv. Barbossa took the Pearl."

"Again? What on Earth… He is a mutinous fool, isn't he."

"Indeed. I was in need of a ship so…"

"So you planned on stealing, oh excuse me, commandeering my ship to go fetch the Pearl back. Am I right?"

"Yep, that's about right. Only now I learn, the Empress, is it? Belongs to you."

"Well, Jack, I'll be more than happy to help you get her back. I know how much she means to you."

"How's your fighting?"

She was quite surprised by the subject change but chose not to show it.

"I can hold my own. Surely our encounter with the Company and the Dutchman showed you that."

"Oh?"

He whipped out his sword and gave her a challenging look.

"Let's see how much you really can hold."

She pulled out her sword and they began to duel. She was putting up quite a fight whereas Jack was just acting on instinct. She can't be serious, he thought.

"Nice form. Good attack. But how's your defense." He said between blows. In one swift motion, he knocked her sword from her hands and brought his blade up to her neck. She eyed him curiously.

"Ah… we'll have to work on that, won't we."

"Come. I have to introduce you to the crew." She said, pushing his blade away from her and picking up her own sword, carefully putting it away.

"Just one question, Darling. What are you doing here? What brought your Majesty to port? In Tortuga, no less."

"You didn't really think that I would wait 10 years on that spit of land with the sea calling to me, did you? I shall keep my promise to Will and go back but until then, I will not stop living. I decided that I'd had my taste of freedom and I wasn't willing to give it up. So, I borrowed a ship from Gentleman Jocard and sailed to Singapore. I am the Pirate Lord there, in case you've forgotten. So I found myself the Empress. A wonderful ship she is. She matters as much to me as the Pearl does to you. She's my freedom, Jack."

"That still doesn't explain Tortuga."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I came to find you. I didn't know where else to go. Ever since I returned that compass of yours… well, never-mind. I just… I have to tell you something. Something I should have said long ago."

He was silent. It was then that he realized why his compass had brought him to the Empress. It wasn't because it was the best ship in the docks. It was because Elizabeth was there. She was what he wanted most in the world.

"And what would that be?"

By now, Elizabeth's eyes were already gleaming with unshed tears. He wanted to embrace her, to comfort her. But he wouldn't dare. Not after she had said it wouldn't have worked out between them. Oh how wrong she was. It could have worked out, splendidly, in fact. She turned around for she could not bear to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to know that… I am sorry, Jack. I always was. I wept so many nights for you. Mourning my loss. I would have done anything to get you back."

"And why is that? The guilt, I imagine."

She turned to him.

"It must have been awful for you. Trapped, like that. I felt like I should have died with you. What I did was…"

"What every good pirate would have done. And it just so happens that you are a good pirate."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Come now, Dearie. Can't have the King crying like this, can we?"

"No, I suppose not."

The tears subsided at his gentle and kind words. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Do you forgive me, Jack?"

"I forgive you for killing me, if that's what you mean."

"What else is there to forgive?"

"You stole something from me, Lizzie. Something you have yet to return."

"And what would that be? I gave you back the compass." She said, feeling very confused.

"Something I should have put in a chest for safekeeping."

"Jack Sparrow… when have I ever had hold on your heart?"

"Ever since that island, Luv."

"I stand by what I said. It can't work out between us. No matter how much I wish it would."

"Right. So where's this crew of yours." He said, dismissing the thoughts of what could have been that entered his mind.

"Follow me."

Together, they stepped outside to find Elizabeth's crew preparing to set sail. She summoned them to the deck.


	2. Not Again

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me, especially since this is my first story! So, without further ado, may the Sparrabeth goodness ensue.

"Alright, Men. This is Captain Jack Sparrow, he will be accompanying us on the voyage. We are going after his ship, the Black Pearl. We should make good time, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Any questions?"

"So… _two_ captains, then?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Yes… consider us… co-captains, if you will. His orders are as important as my own. I trust him not to misuse that right."

"If I may ask, Lizzie, where does the 'co-captain' sleep?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to answer but no sound came out. She had forgotten that all of the quarters were occupied and that there were no more cots. Where would he sleep, she thought. Well… her room did have a rather large bed in which he could fit in… along with her. Them…together. She smiled at the thought and looked back at him, regaining her composure.

"Well, since we are both Captains, the only appropriate choice would be the Captain's quarters."

"Oh, you mean… your quarters."

"I mean our quarters. There are no more rooms available, so we'll have to make it work. Can I trust you, Jack?"

"I'm not sure _I _would trust me." he muttered, smirking.

"We set sail at dawn. I'm going to rest." she said with a smile.

"Elizabeth…" he said grabbing her arm. "How sure are you of your first mate over there…"

"Jonathon? Why…"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a good experience with my first first mate."

"Jack, you were young."

"And you're younger. That's what worries me, Luv."

"Should anything ever happen, I've got a good crew. And they'll stand by me no matter what. So to the Pearl then?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could make a side trip. To the Fountain of Youth."

"But Barbossa has the charts."

"Had the charts, Luv. I borrowed them for meself."

"The immortal Captain Swann does sound nice, doesn't it. But what's life without risk."

"Eternal life, Darling. Think about it."

"Jack, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this. All your talk of being young and not trusting first mates has me a little scared. I don't want anything to get out of my hands."

"Sure thing, Luv."

Little did they know, Jonathon had heard everything they said about the Fountain of Youth. It had been his dream to find it ever since he became a sailor. Then, he knew what he had to do. He loved his Captain but eternal life would bring him much more happiness. So the Captain, or Captains, would soon be out of his way and he'd be able to live forever. That night, Jack and Elizabeth went to the Captain's quarters.

"This is nice." He said.

"Thank you. It is rather exquisite."

"Very clean. I'm impressed. Less than a month of being Captain and look where you are."

She smiled.

"It's exciting. So how will we work out the sleeping arrangements?"

"Simple, Luv. I get this side and you get that side."

"Fine, but stay on your side, Sparrow, or I'll have you walk the plank."

"Same goes for you."

They climbed into bed together. Elizabeth immediately fell asleep and all Jack could do was watch her. After an hour, she began to mumble his name and he put his arm around her, pulling her close. She subconsciously snuggled up to him and then he himself fell asleep. It was the rocking of the ship that awoke Elizabeth. The sun shone brightly in her room and she saw Jack with his arm around her. Not wanting to wake him, she gently removed his arm and placed it on her pillow. She looked out the window and saw nothing but the open sea. They weren't supposed to have set sail yet, she thought. Not without her command. Had her crew already undermined her authority? Was it because she was a woman? Jack woke up too and looked at her with his grin plastered on his face.

"Morning, Luv. Ye didn't keep to your agreement."

"Neither did you."

"Touché, Darling."

"I don't know what's going on, we shouldn't be out at open sea, not yet. I never gave the order."

"Maybe they misunderstood you, _Captain_."

"I'm going to find out. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back, Luv. And bring some rum while you're at it!"

She walked outside and closed the door. She saw her crew working very hard and felt proud. But then she remembered her mission. She found Jonathon at the helm and approached him with an authoritative look on her face. He merely glanced at her and began steering again.

"What is going on, Jonathon? Why are we at open sea?"

"I figured you'd want to make good time to the Black Pearl. Or was it the Fountain of Youth?"

"You were listening to us."

"More like passing by at the right moment."

"How dare you set sail without your Captain's command?"

"Out here, Miss Swann, your authority is no good. What did you expect? You're on a ship full of men. Do you really expect them to listen to a woman?"

"I am your Captain and you will address me as such. I am also King of the Brethren Court. You can't undermine me like this!"

He pulled out his sword and held it to her neck.

"I can do… _whatever _I want."

She pulled out her own sword and began to duel him. The crew gathered around to watch the fight. After narrowly escaping many blows, Jonathon knocked Elizabeth's sword from her hands and held them both at her neck. He laughed triumphantly.

"See how that works, Lizzie?"

"How dare you call me that! Only Jack has the right to…"

"Jack. Jack? Do you really think that he'll stand by you? You're just a woman! You forget that you killed him once before. You think he won't return the favor?"

He pointed to one of the crewmen.

"You there! Put her in irons."

"You're despicable!"

The crewman did as ordered and shackled her, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

"What a loyal crew you all turned out to be."

Jonathon pulled her to the stern of the ship. He pointed to a little spit of land in the distance.

"You see that, there? That's where we'll be leaving you. Don't take this mutiny personal, Elizabeth. Immortality will make a man do crazy things. I'll even give you a choice. Die of starvation on the island or die right here, right now. Quickly rather than slowly."

"I'm not the one who'll die today."

"Oh how wrong you are. Francis!"

A young boy of about 18 stepped forward.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Kill her."

Elizabeth pleaded him not to with her eyes but he obeyed Jonathon and put a pistol to her head. She winced as she heard the cocking of a gun and only realized moment later that it came from another pistol. Then she heard a shot and Francis fell to the ground.

"Not such a good idea, Mate."

"Jack!"

She ran to him and he pulled her behind him. He eyed Jonathon.

"So only a month of serving your Captain and you're already mutinying against her?"

"Against the two of you, I'm afraid. To the plank with you."

Jack checked his pistol and he had two shots left. If worst came to worst, they would have a quick escape. Jack grabbed Elizabeth and jumped onto the rail.

"No need, mate, we'll just get off right here."

Then, he jumped into the water, taking Elizabeth with him. She screamed as loud as she could and held onto him for dear life. Once they resurfaced, they began heading towards the island. After what seemed like hours of swimming, they finally reached the beach and sprawled out onto the sand to rest. Elizabeth was fuming.

"Jack, are you mad?!"

"No need to thank me, Darling."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I saved our lives. He would have shot you before we ever made it to the plank so you're welcome."

"I suppose I know how you felt those two times when Barbossa sailed off with the Black Pearl."

"Not a good feeling, is it?"

"Not at all. Those cowards. I thought them to be the most loyal crew."

"What can I say? Sometimes… people surprise us."

She sighed and sat next to him in the sand. She spoke without removing her gaze from the horizon as her ship became smaller and smaller.

"What now?"

"We wait. And hope for a ship to pass by. Too bad we've no rum, not that if we did, I'd let you anywhere near it."

"We're going to die. Slowly. Just like he said."

"Not necessarily, Luv. I've got me pistol. And it's still 2 shots left in it. If we've no choice, we'll use it. I won't let you die starving, Lizzie."

"I suppose you would be the first to shoot me."

"Let's just hope we don't have to resort to that, aye?"

"We might as well look for food. Not likely that there'll be any, though."

"No, Lizzie. We should rest. That was… a mighty long swim and I for one am exhausted."

She then lied down in the sand until Jack pulled her up.

"Not in the sun, you don't. Not unless you want to wake up with you face burning. Come on. We need to find some shade, savvy?"

They found a palm tree and cut down some of the leaves and made a small hut. It was rather cool compared to the blazing heat out in the open sun. Elizabeth rested a bit and woke up to find that Jack was missing. She got up and decided to walk around and explore a little. She found nothing that resembled food whatsoever. Then Jack showed up with two coconuts in his hand.

"Miss me already, Luv?"

"No, I was just exploring. You found food!"

"Not really food. More like… sustenance. These are the last ones."

"Oh. Well that's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"Dig in."

In under a half hour, the two were done with their coconuts and glanced at each other now and again. Elizabeth looked worried.

"Now what?"

"Now, we hope by some miracle a ship passes by."

"We're going to die, aren't we."

"Trust me, Luv. It's not that bad. Besides. We won't be going out the hard way, I'll promise you that."

"How long can we survive, do you think?"

"Last time I was marooned… well, the time before last, when it was for only three days… I'd say a month at best. The heat, the hunger. It does kill you slowly. I would have had to use that shot if the Rum Runners hadn't come by. Not sure we'll be so lucky this time."

"So… four weeks."

"Aye. Maybe less. By the end of the month, Elizabeth… We're using those shots. No questions asked."

She just nodded solemnly. He removed a strand of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Luv. I'm sure we'll figure something out. After all, you forget who you're with."

"_Who I'm with?_ Jack, I'm with _you_! Same as before."

"Darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I _will_ get us out of here."

"I'm not entirely sure I can trust you at the moment considering it was by your doing that we're stuck here in the first place."

"Fair enough, I suppose. But don't come crying to _me_ to help you out when you don't have the courage to put that pistol to your head."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"All's forgiven, Luv."

Elizabeth sank into silence as she reflected on her life and her short-lived career as a pirate. This was no place for the King of the Brethren Court to be. And then it hit her. Her face lit up like the morning sun and she looked at Jack with a determined look on her face.

"Jack! We're saved!"

"Oh Dear! I think the sun's getting to you, Darling. What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The Brethren Court! All we have to do is sing the song, call a meeting of the Brethren Court and when they come to find that not one but two of the pirate lords are missing, they'll come after us! Or perhaps send Will and the Dutchman to rescue us!"

"I'd hate to burst your little bubble of hope, Lizzie, but unfortunately, the Court cannot be called without justification."

"What better justification than saving our lives?"

"It won't work… I'm sorry, Luv."

"It might! We can't give up hope!"

"Well, you are King. You can do what you want."

"Jack, would you join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Darling."

Together, they sang.

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed. Bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers…Where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho. Haul together. Hoist the colours high. Heave ho. Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die…"

"Do you think they heard it?"

"We'll find out."


	3. We're Not Free Yet, Luv

Disclaimer: POCT belongs to Disney, not me... sadly

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! The more reviews, the faster I update:)

For the rest of the day, they swapped stories and sang songs and relived their memories: the good and the bad. There were tears and smiles. And perhaps a rekindled flame began to grow. That night, it rained and Elizabeth was freezing. Jack pulled her to him and enveloped her in his heat. 12 days passed and by the 13th morning, while Jack was asleep, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's pistol and started to cry, holding the pistol to her temple. Jack awoke with her sniffles and the first thing he saw was Elizabeth about to pull the trigger.

"Elizabeth, stop! What are you doing?"

"Ending this, Jack. I can't take it anymore. It hurts!"

"I know, Luv. But we made a deal, aye? Tell you what… If no one shows up by tonight, we'll take care of it. We've still got a whole day, Luv." He said trying not to sound desperate although she detected a hint of pleading in his voice.

"It's now or never." She said just as she was about to shoot and he kicked the pistol out of her trembling hands. He retrieved it and put it away, wiping the tears off of her face. He pulled her into an embrace and she collapsed into him, burying her face into his chest letting go of all the pain she had held inside for so long. All of the unshed tears rolling free. He stroked her hair and realized there was no one else he'd rather die with and nowhere else he'd rather be than there with her. When she reluctantly pulled back, she looked him in the eyes.

"Jack, would you do me an honor?"

"Of course, Luv. Anything ye want."

"Tell the truth… where did it point?"

"Where did what point?" he asked, puzzled.

"The compass. Where did it point for you?"

"Luv, I hardly think that it matters now, I mean here we are about to-…"

"Would you just tell me where the bloody compass pointed?" she shouted, a tad bit irritated that Jack was being around the bush. He hesitated for a moment and then put on his signature smirk.

"I think ye know quite well where it pointed."

"I want to hear you say it." She said quietly.

"Alright… it pointed to…the rum." He said in a serious voice.

"Jack!!!" she playfully, punched his arms.

"Oi! Alright, alright. It pointed you, ok? It always has."

She smiled and gave the arm she had just hit a gentle squeeze before turning serious herself.

"It pointed to you, too."

"I figured as much. So how does it feel to know that you're the object of Captain Jack Sparrow's desire?"

"It feels… wonderful. But none of it matters now, does it."

"Who said?"

"I thought… you said so, _Captain_."

She brought her lips tantalizingly close to his. He could feel her warm breath on him. Oh how he had dreamed of this since they rescued him from World's End. He wanted her. Bad.

"Lizzie, don't do this… don't do something you'll regret."

"And why would I regret this?"

"What about William?" he said, surprising himself. He was a pirate! And yet he was making sure he was what she wanted.

"We'll be seeing him soon enough." _When he ferries our souls to the next world…_

When she claimed his lips, he was certain of her choice and stopped hesitating, stopped fighting his need for her. And what a burning need it was. They lay together on the beach, in silence, and it was the best moment of both their lives. He had been so comforting and kind over the last couple of days. _Of course, because he was good man._ Is _a good man._ She rested her head on his chest as it rose and fell.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything. Forgiving me, being so kind. Making the last few days of my life worthwhile. I don't think I could bear to die without knowing Jack Sparrow's touch."

"Nor I, you."

"The sun's setting."

"So it is." He said, solemnly.

"Thank you, Jack. You showed me freedom. I don't think I've lived before I met you."

"You're a true pirate, Lizzie. I never would have thought."

"What's it like, Jack? Death…"

"Not as bad as you'd think. We'll be alright, Darling."

Together, they watched the sunset. The last one they'd ever see. It was a surreal moment for the both of them.

"Let's get this over with…"

Jack was about to get his pistol when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't do this, not yet.

"Go to sleep, Lizzie. It's better this way."

She immediately understood what he meant. Looking into his eyes with a burning passion and fear beyond her imagination, she closed her eyes knowing it would be the last time she'd ever get a chance to do so. Before she went to sleep, though, she quietly whispered "I love you Jack…" Jack stroked her until he was sure she was asleep. Then, he reached for his pistol and aimed at her head. His heart was in agony. Here he was with the woman he loved who, by some miracle, loved him back and he was about to kill her. To put her out of her misery, he thought. He decided to do something insane. To try and save her. He would waste his shot to try and call for help. He saw a ship very far from shore but figured it was worth a shot. Literally. So, he shot it up into the air. The ship was turning. And as it approached the little island, he saw that it was the Black Pearl. He couldn't believe his eyes at first and then he went to wake Elizabeth. He shook her and, startled, she jumped up.

"Jack? Are we dead?"

"No, Luv. Look. It's the Pearl."

"My God… We really are saved!"

"Don't celebrate yet, Darling. We've still Barbossa to deal with."


	4. Mrs Turner?

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, not mine**

A/N: I couldn't help myself so... here's Chapter 4! Please review:)

Once they were aboard the ship, Barbossa approached them.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a familiar sight. Mrs. Turner and Jack."

"Actually, Mate, it's Miss Swann."

"Is it, now? And how on Earth did you two end up here?"

"Elizabeth was mutinied upon. I just so happened to witness it."

"Ha, ha, ha. That makes, what. Three times now, Jack?"

"You could say that."

Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jack.

"So, Jack… where be the charts you…borrowed?"

"You see… it's a funny thing…"

"I see nothing funny about it."

Elizabeth cut in to save Jack's hide.

"That's the entire reason my crew betrayed me. My first mate found out about the charts and undermined my authority, marooning Jack and I here. He has the charts. And… Will's heart."

"Aye… then we'll just have to go after him, won't we, Lads."

He put his pistol away then. And bowed to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Welcome aboard the Pearl. It's good to be sailing with ye again… Jack… Your Highness."

Jack eyed Elizabeth suggestively and began to wink at her. When his attempt to get his point across failed, he decided to give her some direction.

"Your Majesty, was there not something you intended on doing with your role as King?"

"Oh, yes! Captain Barbossa, as King of the Brethren Court, I command you to… give Jack his role as Captain."

"You listen here, Missy. I'll not be giving up what's rightfully mine."

"Well, perhaps you could share it. After all, you do owe Jack something. Without him, we would have all died a month ago. I think it's the least we can do for him."

"Fine. Co-captains, if you will. Oh and Elizabeth… does yer dear William know that it's still 'Miss Swann'?"

She had a shocked look plastered all over her face.

"Yes, of course. We decided this together…" she said with a wavering voice.

"Really. Because he happened to come by not long ago to ask that we check up on ye and imagine our surprise to find ye weren't there."

"It's complicated…"

She looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed and defeated. She looked at Jack whose puzzled expression changed to one of knowledge. He motioned for her to follow him to the Captain's quarters and she reluctantly obliged, knowing that she had some explaining to do. Once inside, he shut the door, locking it, and approached the desk where he leaned back against the chair with a smug look on his face and his arms crossed. She just smiled innocently.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mrs. Turner?" he put an emphasis on her name.

"Jack… it's not like that. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd resent me. No, Will and I never truly ended the marriage. But I don't love him anymore. That's enough for me to end it. He'll find out in 10 years."

"Or sooner! You heard what Barbossa said. He comes by time and time again. He could just pop up and see you in me arms. Then what?"

"Then… I'll just explain things to him. I think he'll understand, don't you?"

"No, I bloody well don't! He'll kill me, is what he'll do! You Turners have a tendency of doing that!"

"Stop yelling, please! I've given up everything to be with you, Jack! Why isn't that enough?!"

By now, Elizabeth was on the verge tears. The last time he'd seen her like this was when he spied on her with his telescope after Will left only to find her miserable. It was then that he knew he'd be seeing her again. Someday… He then walked up to her and embraced her shaking figure.

"Shhh, Darling. It is enough. More than enough. Lizzie… we'll handle it when the time comes."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Maybe it's just that I finally had the chance to live my life the way I wanted. There's nothing I want more than to be officially free from the clutches of this rather forced marriage."

"Then why did you?"

"I won't say I didn't want it… at the time. But Will and I had grown so apart… part of me felt like it was a mistake. But a mistake I had to make. Part of me still hoped you would have me… even though I killed you."

"That's it?"

"Yes… I know, it was wrong. Again, I'm so sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Sorr… I mean…"

"Just shut it, Luv." He said with a genuine smile.

"Ok." And shut it she did.

In the middle of their embrace, Jack remembered a conversation that he and Elizabeth had shared shortly after his return to the Pearl and departure from World's End.

FLASHBACK

_He had just been saved and they were trying to escape World's End. Jack hadn't spoken to her since he revealed to the rest of the crew what she had done. How desperately she had wanted to run into his arms and kiss him senseless. But she couldn't. __For Will's sake and her own.__ It was unsafe for her to love him. He would only end up hurting her, or worse, rejecting her. That night, she was unable to sleep and walked out on deck to a starless night. She saw a dark figure standing at the helm and knew it was him. He stood motionless, occasionally caressing the spokes of the wheel. But he just kept staring off into nothingness. He looked very __stoic__ and Elizabeth missed his swagger and small talk. She missed him. The real Captain Jack Sparrow, the funny, witty, and daring Captain Jack Sparrow. The man she killed. __And loved.__ She wanted to cry right then and there staring at his pained figure. She knew he felt betrayed but was too strong of a man to let it show. She knew that she'd have to confront him eventually. So, she decided that now was the perfect, no… the opportune moment considering no one else was around. She carefully approached him and yet he did not move. He simply shifted his weight to the other side. To be honest, he was quite oblivious to anyone's presence. As she was about to speak, she heard him whisper something. __And leaned in closer to listen._

_"We pillage and plunder and don't give a hoot Drink up me hearties, __yo__ ho."_

_Then, Elizabeth backed up and decided to recite a few words of her own. _

_"__Yo__ ho, __yo__ ho.__A pirate's life for me."_

_Jack spun around, quickly with a shocked look on his face. Once he saw it was her, his expression softened a bit before going back to his cold state. His voice was equally cold._

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with dear William?"_

_"I'm afraid Will is not so dear to me anymore. Not since I had a taste of freedom."_

_"Well, then. __My condolences."_

_"Captain Sparrow…"_

_"Elizabeth… since when do you call me Captain Sparrow?"_

_"It's only right… ever since __I__…"_

_"Killed me?"_

_"Jack… I did what had to be done."_

_"I know… but… I realize we never properly sorted this whole mess out. You do know that there are consequences for what you did. You did, after all, kill the Captain of your ship."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Do you know what the Code says should be done to those who kill their Captain?"_

_She just shook her head 'no'._

_"__There's__ three possibilities. One: keelhauling. Two: 20 lashes. And three, my personal favorite: walk the plank… nowhere near land, of course."_

_"You've got to be kidding. I mean I never really killed you, Jack. I just left __you,__ I didn't mean to please don't… I… I mean… you can't possibly… I came back for you!"_

_"So did __I__! But it didn't stop __ye__ from sending me to a cruel fate, though, did it?"_

_He just stared at her with cold eyes and saw something he'd never seen in her eyes before: fear. __Real fear.__ And this fear came because of him. Oh, how he would make good use of that fear. For each step he took towards her, she took one back, until she herself was pressed up against the mast. He looked at her with menacing eyes, something she was not accustomed to seeing from Jack's once warm and caring ones._

_"Funny, how things change isn't it. What's it like to be on the other side of this situation, __Luv__?"_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Get my revenge. That's what I _should_ do. But that would result in Will's sword through me heart and death's not something I'm looking forward to again." He shot at her._

_He then backed up away from her and grabbed the wheel once again, turning his back to her. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was but couldn't. She couldn't so that to Will, to her. She'd have to live with her decision. But she had to let him know somehow that she cared greatly for him._

_"What now? Will you be dropping us off at port?"_

_"What reason have I to keep you aboard?" he said, immediately regretting it once he saw her sad reaction._

_"Perhaps I want to stay aboard… to make it up to you. To make you forgive me!"_

_"I will never forgive you." He growled at her. She whimpered a bit and tried to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks, thankfully succeeding. _

_"Do you really hate me that much?"_

_He sighed. "I could never hate you, Lizzie. But I could never love you." He said, solemnly, wishing that he could._

_She was walking down the stairs back to her quarters when she came back up and tossed the compass to Jack. He caught it and eyed her up and down._

_"It's yours."_

_"You don't need it?"_

_"I no longer need a compass to tell me what I want most."_

_He sighed and put the compass in his pocket. __Once again staring off into nothingness on a starless night._

PRESENT

"Lizzie… I never meant it. I was just… upset."

"Never meant what?"

"That I could never love you. Because I do, Lizzie. I do and I'm sorry."

"Did Captain Jack Sparrow just… apologize? Did he just admit that he did something wrong?"

"Don't push it, Luv." He said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not sure I can forgive you…" she said coyly.

"And why is that?! I forgave you!"

"You're going to have to earn it."

He smiled mischievously and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Have I earned it, Luv?

She broke into a smile and kissed him gently. He smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Yes."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about!"

"Don't worry, Jack. If and when Will does show up, I'll handle it. Until then, there's something we should take care of."

"And what would that be?"

"Keeping 'us' a secret. At least until we reach the Fountain."

"Is that all?"

"No. There's also a matter ending this marriage. I don't want to be bound to him anymore. You're a Captain. You can annul it, can you not?"

"I sure can."

She waited for him to say some sort of speech or something but after a few moments passed, she decided to prompt an answer.

"Well? Aren't you going to?"

"Persuade me." He said with a smug grin.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Let's discuss it over some rum."

"Tell me…" she warned.

"Alright. I'll annul your little wedding if… the swan promises to never leave the sparrow's side."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll never leave your side. I promise."

"Alright, then. I hereby repeal your marriage to one William Turner. There."

"Thank you."

Jack smiled at his Lizzie, yes, his Lizzie, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the cabin, taking care of his co-captaincy duties.


	5. Who Is She?

**A/N: POTC belongs to Disney, but I own Annabelle, Frederick, and any other characters I've made up**

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see the WONDERFUL feedback I've been getting, I really appreciate it! But, with school and whatnot back, I may take a little longer to update so… here's the next ****chappie****! Review!!! **

After a few hours at the helm, Jack walked back into the Captain's cabin to find Elizabeth sprawled over the bed, sound asleep. He gently woke her up and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"What ever happened to _Jack Sparrow_ kisses?"

"Well I didn't want to startle ye, Luv. But… since you insist…" he said, leaning over her, hungrily, ready to kiss her senseless. But before he could make his move, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh, no you don't. There must be a _very_ important reason as to why you woke me up and I'd like to here it _now_." She said, while getting up out of bed.

"Lizzie… What say you to becoming a Sparrow?"

"Are you proposing, Jack?"

"In the hypothetical sense and only in the true sense should you, hypothetically of course, say yes."

"Yes."

"I love you, Lizzie." He said seriously.

"I love you too." Her eyes gleaming with happiness.

He caressed her face and gave her a kiss. It was a soft kiss filled with innocence and true love, unlike the raw and passionate kisses one usually received from the acclaimed Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth found that she rather liked this gentle side of him. She smiled from ear to ear and gave him a long hug, her tears of joy subsiding.

"It's best we don't tell anyone about this, Luv. Wouldn't want ol' Barbossa using that against us, would we? Not to mention Will… For all he knows, you're two little lovebirds."

"Lovebirds? I think _we're_ the two lovebirds, don't _you_?"

"Did you know that Sparrows mate for life?"

"No, but you _would_ be the one to tell me that."

"Elizabeth, I promise you. Once we get your ship and the heart back, we'll go to the Fountain of Youth and then we'll be together forever."

"You promise? On the Pearl?"

"Darling, I promise you on all the rum in the world."

"What will we do if we run into…_him_?" she hesitated slightly, not wanting to say _his_ name out loud.

"Well… you could tell the truth but that would end badly. So, here's what I suggest. You've been dreadfully alone on that island and have been missing your dear ex-beloved terribly and wanted to find a way to be with him forever so we've gone in search of the Fountain of Youth. See, that way, no one, mainly me, gets their heads chopped off, savvy?"

"I love it when you ramble like that, Captain."

"When we get the Pearl back from Barbossa… you're going to be my first mate."

"I rather like the sound of that. But I still feel awful for hurting Will… He… he was everything to me, at one point in my life."

"Elizabeth, if you're not sure…"

"No, I'm positive. This is what I want, I just hate having to break his heart. You understand, Jack, I've known him since I was ten. It's kind of hard to know that you're hurting that person."

"But you'd be hurting him even more if you kept pretending to love him."

"I suppose you're right. Jack…"

"Yes, Luv?"

"Would it be too much to ask if we could married… right here? Right in this cabin? Right… now?"

"Not at all! Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join our piratical selves in holy, or not so holy, matrimony. Do you, Lizzie Turner, er Lizzie Swann, take me to be your husband?"

"I do. And do you, Jack Sparrow, take me to be your wife?"

"I sure as rum's good do. I may kiss the pirate."

They shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Elizabeth Sparrow… I quite like the sound of that."

Barbossa then walked in unannounced, after hearing the whole thing.

"Mrs. Sparrow, is it?"

"Barbossa! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to let you know that Turner's arrived and requests your presence, your Majesty."

"Please. Don't tell him."

"As you wish, your Highness." He said mockingly with a coy, yellow-toothed smile.

"Thank you." She replied coldly.

"Want me to join you, Luv?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I think it's best if Will isn't surprised."

"Right."

They walked out onto the deck and saw the Flying Dutchman. Will was leaning over the rail and smiled ear to ear when he saw Elizabeth. Then he saw Jack and his smile quickly faded. What was he doing there, he thought. Elizabeth ran to the Pearl's rails and waved at her former husband. She smiled for she was genuinely happy to see him and began to wonder if she had made a mistake based on rash thinking. He boarded the Pearl and approached her, cautiously. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. His smile then returned.

"Oh, Will! I'm so happy to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Elizabeth. How about you?"

"I've been wonderful! Even more, now that you're here. My God, I missed you so much."

"What are you doing, here, on the Pearl? With them?"

"Will, I must tell you! There's a way we can be together, forever! The Fountain of Youth, Will! If I drink from it, I become immortal! Isn't that wonderful?" her false excitement obviously convincing him.

"Really? That will work?"

"It should… and Jack, here, he helped me! He's the one who told me how and invited me to come on this voyage. We owe it all to him."

"Then I suppose I owe you a thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, mate. You're very welcome, indeed." He said, looking at Elizabeth.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long. I have a job to do, remember?"

"Of course. Well, do come by again. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'll see you soon!"

And with that, he returned to his ship and sailed off into the depths. Elizabeth sighed with relief as she saw his ship disappear and she went to Jack, who possessively put his arm around her.

"See, Luv? Not so hard, was it?"

"No, not that hard. But then again, that wasn't the hard part, was it? I still have to tell him… eventually."

They walked out onto the deck and he had his arm around his wife.

"So, Mrs. Sparrow…"

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow?"

"I think it's time we find your ship, is it not?"

"I believe you're right."

Then, all of a sudden, a voice came from behind them. A female voice.

"Mr. Sparrow? What happened to Captain Sparrow, Jack?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't recognize me."

The woman, or girl as she was about Elizabeth's age, had dark hair and green eyes. She resembled Jack in many ways.

"Annabelle?"

"One Annabelle Sparrow, present."

"I thought you were dead."

"Obviously not, despite your wishful thinking."

"I heard, from reliable sources, that you were hanged."

"You're not the only one who can persuade, Jack."

"Jack, who is this?" Elizabeth asked, accusingly.

"Who is _she_? Oh Jack, don't tell me you've resorted to kidnapping."

"No, Anna, she's me wife. Meet Lizzie Sparrow. Lizzie, meet Anna. My… sister." he said with a grimace.

"You have a sister?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yes, he does. A sister as daft as he is. Anyway, Father sent me to find you. He said you could use some help, since you wanted to become immortal and thought you were going to the Fountain of Youth… Imagine my surprise to find that Barbossa is once again Captain."

"What happened to old what's his face? Did he die?"

"Joshua? No, he's alive. For now, anyway… He made me his first mate and I needed a ship… I'm sure you're familiar with what happened after that."

"You mutinied against him? But I thought you loved him…"

"Apparently not. I lied to him. Cheated. Isn't that what pirates do, after all? However this, Jackie… is not what pirates do." She said indicating Elizabeth and Jack holding hands.

"Perhaps not, but then again, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"He'll be the death of you yet, I'm sure of it. She a pirate too?"

"Anna, you're looking at the Pirate Lord of Singapore and the King of the Brethren Court."

"Aye, I see. You've done right by you, Jack."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit, is all. I must say I missed me brother. Despite everything, I do love you, Jack. And besides all this mess I've made for myself, I've found someone to grow fond of while on this here journey… Frederick."

"Frederick?"

"One of the crewmen. He fancies me and I can't say I return the favor but what's a little fun now and then, eh?."

"Where are you going after this?"

"Home. Tortuga. Where I belong. Good day, Captains Sparrow."

"It was nice to meet you, Anna. I didn't know Jack had any family."

"Nice English girl, too? My, my, Jackie. You've outdone yourself. Congrats, Mate."

"You too, Luv."

"Jack, I've just realized. There's so much I don't know about you."

"Perhaps that's a good thing, Luv."

"Perhaps."

On the Flying Dutchman

"Father… did you notice anything… strange about Elizabeth?"

"No, Son. She seemed happy."

"I know. Too happy for someone whose husband is away at sea for ten years."

"But didn't you hear? Jack found a way. The Fountain of Youth."

"Jack Sparrow. I thought we were done dealing with him."

"Jack's a good man, Will."

"And a womanizer! Who knows what he's done to her!"

"Would it make you feel better if we went to go check on them? Again."

"Does it make me a horrible person? For doubting my wife… I just feel like something's wrong. Barbossa's on that ship and… the chest… where could she hide it that he won't know? Or Jack, even."

"I'll set the course then. We'll be there in a few days. They've made good time, after all, they can outrun us."

"Yes, but what would they be running from, I wonder."


	6. Righting the Wrongs

**A/N: Hey! Since this seems to be my most popular story, I'm going to update it more frequently! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they mean the world, and , if you have anything YOU want to see happen or that you suggest SHOULD happen, I will definitely take it into consideration and try my best to incorporate it in the story! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

Elizabeth was sitting on the crow's nest, watching the sunrise with a blank, yet giddy, face. Annabelle climbed up and waved a hand in front of her to get her attention.

"We're sisters, now, too, you know. Jack's spoken highly of you."

"Well, that's kind of him."

"That man… who was here before. William. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He's your husband?"

"_Was_. He was my husband, Jack nullified my marriage to him."'

"I see. And is _he_ aware of that?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh. And you _do_ know that once he finds out, my brother will be ruthlessly murdered and you'll have yourself to blame."

"Why are you here, Anna? To make me feel horrible?"

"No… to tell you that Jack can't always escape. I know everything. I know about the Kraken, the mast, the kiss, World's End…Calypso… the war. Everything, Pintel told me."

"And?"

"And if he couldn't escape the wrath of a lass like you, what makes you think he can beat Mr. Turner? Who is immortal and cannot die?"

"I'm hoping we'll only have to tell him once we reach the Fountain. It's the only way for things to work out. We're just waiting for the opportune moment."

"My, my. You sound just like him, you know. The more I get to know you, the more of a pirate I see in you."

"Thank you."

"I know who you are, Elizabeth. Everyone does. There's a price on your head as there is on us all. You are one of the most wanted pirates there are, along with myself and Jack and the Brethren Court. But what, I wonder, caused a high class girl from Port Royal to turn pirate. That still baffles me."

"You know how Jack saved me… when I almost drowned?" she said, thinking of all the times he had been the reason for her being here today.

"Well, ever since then, no… before then I was in love with him. I read all of his stories and would wish every night that he would come and rescue me from my boring and uneventful life until someday he did."

"That's charming! Well, just came to get to know you. I'll keep watch in case the hus- I mean ex-husband should pop up from the sea."

"Anna… would you stay? I miss having someone… well, another woman to talk to. You must know how it is… being on a ship full of men all the time…"

"I sure do. Tell you what. We'll make a habit of it."

"I do believe we have a deal."

"Accord. Pirates say accord, Lizzie."

"Oh. I do believe we have an accord, then."

"Aye, we do."

A few days passed as they continued to look for Elizabeth's ship and finally, they came upon it. It was sailing slowly, in the direction of the Fountain of Youth and Elizabeth called for the crew to prepare to attack and board.

"Listen… Will's heart is on that ship. I may not… feel for him as I did before but I care about him and we will treat his life with respect. We've got to search the ship for the heart and the charts. I've hidden it in my quarters, first room on the right, below deck, in a drawer hidden behind my dresser. Oh and gentlemen, we will give no quarter. Just save the bloody mutinous bastard, Jonathon, for me to deal with and the rest, feel free to take out your anger. Anything to add, Jack?"

"Nope, that about covers it, Luv."

"Hoist the colors, then."

"Come on, now! You heard Captain Sw… Sparrow. Hoist the colors." he ordered proudly.

Meanwhile, Jonathon was on his, well- _Elizabeth's_ ship- looking to see the black sails of an approaching ship. The Empress may have been beautiful but it was certainly not a battle ship. They flew the white flag and Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Anna along with other members of the crew boarded the ship. Jonathon nearly fell backwards as he saw his former Captain looking him with a deathly stare. Oh _if looks could kill,_ Elizabeth thought. _Well, at least pistols can,_ she thought as she pulled out her pistol and aimed at Jonathon.

"If you even think about ordering these miscreants to attack, you _will _be _very_ sorry. Now listen to me and listen to me good. I need the che…"

"How… did you get off of that island… it was so far away… I… we thought for _sure_ you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint. But this time, we'll be much more careful. As I said- I need a chest. And the charts."

"Alright. Where would this chest be?"

"Oh no you don't. Take them to the brig and then we'll negotiate."

Jonathon took his crew to the brig and Gibbs made sure that the cells were locked properly. Jack put Jonathon in irons while Elizabeth went to go find the chest. Jack was relieved when she emerged from below the deck with a small, black chest from which the thump-thump could be heard. Her smile faded as she saw Jonathon again. Giving the chest to Anna, who held it securely knowing all too well of its contents, Elizabeth looked her ex-first mate in the eye.

"Where are the charts, Jonathon?"

"As if I'll tell you! That information is the only thing standing between you and the pulling of that trigger."

"This is my ship and I need the charts. Now."

"Give me one good reason, Captain Swann."

All of a sudden, Jack decided to work his magic. He pushed Elizabeth out of the way, gently of course, and grinned at Jonathon with rage in his eyes.

"First of all, it's Captain Sparrow, now, mind ye. Secondly, you'll give us the charts or… we blow up your ship."

"Sparrow? You married him? Wonders never cease. What happened to '_it's her ship?_' She'll never let you."

"Oh, I think she'll find it in her heart to forgive me. Make your choices wisely, for they may be your last."

"Fine! But I can keep the ship. Those are my terms."

Jack eyed Elizabeth and she gave him a small nod with mischief in her eyes.

"Alright. Terms are fair. Now… the charts?"

"Right. In my cabin, under the bed. Can I go now, ple…?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Elizabeth cocked her pistol and shot him, right between the eyes. Jack looked at her with pride and threw the body overboard. Barbossa cringed, for that could have been his fate. Anna and Elizabeth went down to Jonathon's cabin and found the charts, bringing them up quickly.

"What of your ship, Luv?"

"Oh, I think I can manage to let her go… Besides. The Pearl is my home, now. I don't need this. I've found a new freedom." She leaned in close enough so only he would hear the final word.

"You."

Jack smiled his signature grin and gave her a brief hug, as he was in a hurry to return to his, no… their ship. And that was exactly what they did. They decided to leave the crew locked in the brig and let the ship wander around aimlessly as the sea carried them where it willed. In the mean time, Will and his father were headed towards the Black Pearl until Bootstrap Bill Turner informed Will that there was a soul that needed ferrying.

"Not another one. Can't this wait? I need to find Elizabeth."

"Come on, now, Will. You know what'll happen if you ignore your duty."

"Just once. I'd like to forget about it."

"But you can't."

"Fine. Chart the course. Normally, I'd have to wait ten years… I can wait a few more days."

Will walked up to the helm and looked around for whoever had chosen to die at sea at the most inconvenient time. For him, that is. Jonathon walked aboard the Flying Dutchman and saw a man walk up to him.

"What's happened?" he asked, shocked.

"Your name."

"Jonathon."

"Jonathon… I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you're dead."

"It was that damn Captain Swann! Or Sparrow."

"You know Elizabeth?"

"You know her?"

"I asked you first." He said curiously and defensively.

"She was my Captain… until I mutinied against her. She came back for revenge along with Captain Sparrow."

"I'm Will Turner. Elizabeth is my wife, Elizabeth Turner."

"No, Captain Sparrow's the one who killed me."

"Jack? Why?"

"No, not Jack. His wife. Wait. Did you say Elizabeth was _your _wife?"

"Yes."

"And yet, she's _his_ wife. The Captains Sparrow." He said in a mocking tone of voice, scoffing at the end.

"_Who's_ wife? She's _my_ wife."

"Yours _and_ Jack's, then."

"You're lying. You must be mistaken. Her name is Elizabeth Turner. Did she never mention me before?"

"She mentioned something when she boarded the ship. Aren't you angry I mutinied against her?"

"What did she mention on the ship?" ignoring the comment about the mutiny completely.

"Something about a chest. Apparently it was in her cabin, all the while we were sailing with it to the Fountain of Youth with the charts."

"I don't believe this. How could I have been so blind? Are you sure? Did they look like they were… you know… together?"

"They looked like they'd known each other forever. It was repulsive, actually."

"She promised me she'd keep it safe. She promised. And she broke that promise." He muttered, sounding distant.

"Well, I'm here to ferry you to the next world. Thank you for your help." He said solemnly.

"Sure. Anything. Just make sure you take out some revenge on those two Sparrows."

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Jonathon. I will."

Once Will was done with ferrying Jonathon's soul, he went to find his father.

"What's going on, Son?"

"We must sail after the Black Pearl with all haste. We have no time to lose."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth. I knew there was something wrong."

"She seemed fine when we last saw her, lad. You sure you're not over-reacting?"

"That's exactly the problem. She was happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. And now, that Jonathon man, he tells me that Jack and Elizabeth are married! Married!" he said, with obviously hysterical distaste.

"I'm sure it must be a mistake, Son. Elizabeth loves you. She would never do that to you."

"That's what I thought. How much time?" he said in a monotone voice with hurt eyes, giving away the pain he felt. It was as though Davy Jones himself had stabbed his heart again. Only worse. He looked at his father who smiled at him, consoling him.

"A few more days. Three at most. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Alright."

"What do you plan to do? If those accusations are true, I mean."

"It'll mean that Elizabeth's condemned me to an eternity of servitude."

"But how will you deal… with them?"

"I'm still working that out. Inform the crew. Tell them to try and make it in two days."

"I will. And Will… I'm sure everything will be alright."

He smiled to himself as his father left, praying that he was right. He had his father's faith to hold on to. And he would hold on to that last bit of hope until he saw Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. But then again, whether or not she was still his was in question. (A/N: Normal text is Will, Italics is Jack; too many 'hims' and 'hes') And he swore to himself right then and there that if he found out what that Jonathon had said before was true and that Jack had made Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, _his_ girl without his knowledge (not that _he_ had permission to even with his knowledge), he would kill _him_. He would kill _him_ good. And Elizabeth would come to her sense and come back to him. He had always considered Jack a friend and now, thought only ill of _him_. _He_ was lying all along. All _he_ cares about, all _he_ ever cared about was _himself_. (A/N: end of distinction. ) Then, he remembered all of the times that Jack had saved Elizabeth's life as well as own and regarded himself as a fool. How could he think that way of two of the most important people in his life? He didn't even know the facts. And here he was speculating on all the ways he'd Elizabeth back (if she was even lost to begin with) and plotting all the ways he'd kill Jack, when he got the chance.

Three days passed and the crew of the Black Pearl were headed to the Fountain of Youth. All was right with the world. Elizabeth had Will's chest back and her conscience was clear… well, almost clear. Every twinge of guilt had left her mind… except for one… her betrayal of Will's love. But she would deal with that when the time came. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the pure serenity of being in Jack's arms.

Jack, too, was happy for he was on the deck of his beloved ship with his beloved girl, er wife, and his belo- well not really _beloved_ but she _was_ growing on him- sister. And not to mention the fact that they were sailing towards the Fountain of Youth since they had acquired the charts.

Yes, everything seemed right with the world. That is, until an all too familiar- and unwelcome- ship surfaced from the water with its Captain looking rather heated. Bewildered by the sight of this, Elizabeth quickly withdrew herself from Jack and looked at Anna who was giving her an _'I told you so' _look. For a split second, Elizabeth thought that perhaps Will had seen nothing. _Yes_. Perhaps she had gotten out of Jack's arms just in time. That tiny bit of hope faded as soon as her former husband (who didn't even know he was former yet) stepped onto the Pearl and looked at her with something she did not recognize.

It wasn't hatred. But it was cold and… unforgiving. And that's when the reality of her betrayal hit her. She thought her legs would nearly buckle if it were not for the railing of the stairs she was so desperately hanging onto.

Will approached her and Jack looked on suspiciously. William didn't look like he was about to kill anyone. But the best killers were deceptive. He had taught young William that. _Bugger_, he thought. _So much for trying to pass on the gift of knowledge_.

He decided to act as though nothing had happened and as though he did not find the behavior of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman strange. Putting on his best fake grin, he walked up to Will and stood between him and Elizabeth, much to Elizabeth's relief. At least she was safe. For now. But safe from what? From Will? When had she ever feared Will? Her Will. But he wasn't her Will anymore. He was a different person, a different man. And she wasn't sure that she liked him like this.

"Hello, William! Back so soon, are we?"

"I came to check up on Elizabeth. You know. My wife?" he said sardonically.

"Of course…" he said getting out of Will's way, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

She cursed Jack in her thoughts and then saw his helpless smile and immediately forgave him. Then, she turned her attention back to Will who was eyeing her again. She decided to take Jack's lead and act as though everything was the way it should be, which it was, in her opinion anyway.

She put on her best smile and it was truly genuine as she reflected on what she was thinking of just moments ago about her and Jack and how happy they truly were.

"Will. I'm glad you're back so soon." She said with false excitement.

Her eyes betrayed her words and Will was too quick to notice.

"Don't play games with me, Elizabeth. I want to know." He said softly, but sternly… and only slightly trembling.

"Know what?" she asked coyly.

"Everything. You killed a man named Jonathon."

"How do you know of him?" she asked uncertainly.

"I ferry dead souls, Elizabeth. Surely you haven't forgotten your _husband's_ duty." He said, emphasizing his title.

"Of course not. Yes, I did kill Jonathon. Because he mutinied against me."

"Funny how you didn't mention to me that you were Captain of a ship. For all I knew, you were on that island."

"I was, Will. And believe me. I wanted to wait for you. But the sea was calling to me. You must know the feeling."

"No, I don't." he replied harshly. _If words could kill…_

"Why are you acting this way? Did Jonathon say something?"

"He did mention some rather upsetting things."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you and Jack are married! Is this true, Elizabeth?!"

He was hovering over her and she was cowering, burying herself in a corner. The tears starting to form in her eyes. Although he didn't seem to care. Jack couldn't stand to see Lizzie, _his_ Lizzie, like that and so he cut in, even though it would be his undoing. And he knew this. Boy, did he know it.

"Did you come here to harass her, Turner? Or do you perhaps have an ulterior motive?"

Will pondered on this for a moment and was in deep thought when he all of a sudden unsheathed his sword and brought it to Jack's neck, a determined look in his eyes. The look of rage in Jack's eyes was replaced by worry. And Elizabeth grew worried as well.

"Perhaps I do. Perhaps I want to kill the man whose arms were around my wife!"

"Needless to say, Mate, she's not really your wife anymore. I nullified your marriage and we sort of had a ceremony of our own, didn't we, Lizzie, Luv." He said with a cocky grin.

Will huffed at this and only brought the sword closer to Jack's neck, causing him to tense and with good reason. By now, Elizabeth was in shock. The man she used to love was now threatening the man that she did love.

"Don't speak to her like that, Jack. You have no right."

Jack noticed that Lizzie was manifesting and he could tell that she was about to do something and he wanted to wring her neck for it. Did she not know when to just let things be? He knew the answer to that. _Pirate_. He eyed her seriously, as this was a very serious matter.

"Lizzie… don't do anything…" then he heard the cocking of a gun. "… stupid…"


	7. Blast From the Past

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! A long overdue chapter, with more coming not-so-soon… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

"Too late, Jack." She said determinedly setting her eyes on the target.

Will turned around to see a distraught Elizabeth with a gun pointed right at his head. And he could do nothing but watch in shock as she pressed it to his temple. His angry expression was replaced quickly by one of amusement and he pressed his sword to Jack's neck, enough for Jack to wince in pain and it was only the beginning of what he would feel once this conversation was over. _Worse than the kraken_, he thought.

By now, the whole crew had gathered around the three, including Anna. She was more than displeased but just kept watching, for her own sake. Then, Will started to laugh and she held the gun even closer to him, causing him to break out hysterically.

"My, my. Elizabeth. Or should I call you Mrs. Sparrow. Did you forget already? I. Can't. Die." He said menacingly.

She merely looked at him in awe. She had forgotten. And she saw that the blade was close to Jack's neck. _Too_ close for comfort, both his and hers. She then did all she could think of doing.

She took the pistol's aim away from Will and instead turned it onto herself, pressing it firmly against her head. Jack's eyes widened with horror. Will, too, looked rather worried, but tried his best not to show it. But Elizabeth saw it and she would take advantage of that.

She knew that she was getting to him. Despite his anger, he still valued her. And if she were to take her away from him… forever… he would give in and stop hurting Jack.

Jack, however, was nearly having a heart attack. He couldn't believe how selfless his Lizzie was. She grinned widely, a fire burning deep in her eyes. She looked at Jack and reassured him.

"Maybe _you_ can't. But I can." She said, purposely quoting Will.

"Elizabeth… you heard Jack. Don't do anything stupid, please. It won't solve anything."

"Oh yes it will. It's me you're fighting over. And don't you for _one_ second think I won't do it. Because I will. So unless you let Jack go… _now_, Will… I'll do it."

"Elizabeth…" he said as he lowered the weapon from Jack's neck.

"There. I did what you asked, now please. Put the gun down. I don't want you getting hurt."

For every step he took towards her, she took one back. The gun still planted firmly on her temple.

"I'm not your wife anymore. Nor do I want to be. You have proven yourself to be despicable." She said, remembering that she first said that to Jack when they met.

_Oh, how wrong she had been back then to not see the good man that lay beneath __all that__ swagger…_

"Elizabeth… I thought you loved me. I mean, you married me!"

"Forgive me for having a momentary lapse of judgment in the middle of a bloody storm battle!"

"Lapse of judgment? Is that what our marriage was to you?" he asked, on the verge of tears himself.

"No… Will, I won't lie to you and at some point, I was in love with you. And I'll always love you, no matter what. I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore. I'm sorry, I truly am sorry. But I'll still keep your heart. And I'll be back in ten years, so you'll be free."

"So this is it, then. It's over. All these years… gone."

"No, Will. Not gone. I'll treasure them forever. It's just that now… now I've found my freedom." She said looking at Jack.

He smiled at her sincere comment. Once Elizabeth put down the gun, Will turned around to face Jack and when he expected a blow to the head, instead he got an extended hand. And Jack shook it.

"Promise me, Jack. That you'll take care of her."

"I promise on me life, Mate."

"Good. Because if I ever find out that you've hurt her, I will kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Then, he turned back to Elizabeth who was trying to fight the tears.

"Elizabeth… I'll always love you. You were the one."

"Will, there's someone out there for you. I know it."

"She's right, ye know." Said a timid voice.

"Who's she?"

"That's Annabelle. Jack's sister."

"If Lizzie doesn't feel content with coming back, Will, I don't mind. I've never had much luck with love…" she smiled sweetly.

And at that moment, Will felt that his father was right. Everything would be alright.

"Annabelle." He said as though trying the name on for size.

And he found something amazing. Something incredible. Something… unexpected. He found that he rather liked it. She smiled at him and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, shyly. Then, he turned his attention back to Elizabeth and Jack, who were now standing side by side.

"So… you're not going to the Fountain, then?"

"No, we are. Just… for different reasons, now, I suppose…"

"Everyday. Since I've had this job… I've wanted out. I want to live again. I want to be free…"

Annabelle's voice came all too soon.

"There's a way."

"What?" asked Will, incredulously.

"There's a way… for you to live again."

"How?"

"The Fountain… has powers other than immortality. Perhaps if you drink from it, well, then you won't be bound to the Dutchman."

"And who would take my place as captain?"

Will's father stepped onto the Black Pearl and looked at his son.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone. And you'll get to live… forever."

"Alright." He said light-heartlessly.

Elizabeth smiled at her former love.

"Will, that's wonderful! You'll be free…"

"So will you. No more waiting. No more promises." _To break_, he thought.

But then his thoughts turned to Annabelle, the striking girl, whom he could not believe was related to Jack. She smiled at him and went to stand around the crowd. Then, Jack decided to cut in.

"So it's settled, then? We go to the Fountain, you get your life back, and we're all free to go our merry ways."

They approached the Fountain of Youth and everyone was excited. They had made it in just a few days with Will and the Flying Dutchman following the Black Pearl. Will, with two pails of water tied to his feet, stepped was the first to get off of the ship. Once everyone arrived on shore, they decided to regroup.

"Alright everyone. The Fountain is that-a-way. But ye be warned. Many a strange things happen when one drinks from the Fountain so don't be surprised. Savvy?" said Jack.

The crowd nodded, anxious to get on with the voyage. Once they reached the Fountain, they stood in awe looking at its crisp, crystal clear waters. Will was the first to drink from it and then he put his hand to his chest. He frowned but then smiled again.

"I… I can't feel my heartbeat." He said as he removed the buckets from his feet.

"But I _can_ step on land!"

Elizabeth was next and she cautiously approached the water, keeping in mind what Jack had said about 'strange things' happening. Once she took a sip, her whole world went black and the last thing she heard was Jack's worried voice calling out her name.

After a few minutes, she finally came to and decided to look at her surroundings. She was on an island, but it wasn't the island they were previously on… yet it was strangely familiar… and then it came to her.

It was her and Jack's island! Their island… the one they had been stranded on, the first time around… She looked down and noticed that she was in the white undergarments she was wearing when she had been forced to walk the plank and give Barbossa back his dress. She saw Jack, her Jack, looking down at her with genuine concern.

"Are… you alright, Miss Swann?"

"Jack? What happened?"

"Well… you were oh so kindly informing me that we have to do something to save Will and then you just… fell, as it were."

"Fell? Will? What are you talking about? Miss Swann?"

"I believe the heat's getting to you."

"No, Jack. I'm perfectly fine. I just, I was drinking the water and then everything went black and I… oh my… I'm not there, am I… Oh Bugger…"

"What did you just say?" wondering where she had learned that word.

"Bugger! Bugger it all! Oh Jack, when I get my hands on you!"

"What'd I do? Not that I'd be protesting, though."

"Not you!" Then she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry… Jack. But would you believe if I told you that something happened in the future that caused me to be here, now, in the past?"

"And I didn't take you for a daft lass." He said, sympathetically.

"I'm not daft, Jack! How can I prove this to you?"

"I don't know, but let's get back to the topic of hands, shall we?"

"Annabelle." She said knowingly.

"What?"

"Annabelle. You have a sister named Annabelle. I met her, later… now do you believe me?"

"How do you know her?"

"Wait… if I'm here now, then where's the me that should be here? Oh no. She's there! Jack will have a hard time explaining to her that their married."

"What? Married? Miss Swann, I do think you should rest…"

"No! You think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy. Wait… if this is before Isla de Muerta… then it's before the kraken… and before I… you don't have to die!"

"What? What's all this about marriage and death… not like their much different, mind you, but what are you bloody talking about?""Very well. Let's start from the beginning, then shall we?"

"Typical."

"Fine. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as you like to call me, Sparrow."

"You're me wife?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"You'll see, it'll all make sense, I promise."

"Do I get… husbandly privileges?"

"Of course. But we'll get to that later."

"Right! Now on with this story so later can come sooner, Luv."

"Alright. Well…" and then she proceeded in telling him about the Aztec treasure and the how the curse is finally lifted and Barbossa killed.

She continues on about how they return to Port Royal and Will saves his life when he was about to be hanged. She goes on about them being arrested and her setting off to find Will. Then she brings in Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman and the need to find the chest, causing him to wince. He interrupts her there.

"So wait… you don't marry bloody Norrington?"

She sighed, remembering his death.

"No… my marriage to Will is interrupted by Beckett."

"Oh. Do go on, Dearie."

Then she goes on about how she goes to Tortuga and sails with him on his ship and how all the while he is trying to seduce her. She tells him about the compass and how it points to him and their visit to Isla Cruces and the digging up of the chest and the trio fight between Will, Norrington, and himself. She goes on to how they finally escape Davy Jones' crew and how the kraken attacks them. Then she painfully tells him of how she tricks him, by kissing him, and chains him to the mast, leaving him to die. A part that he doesn't find too fascinating. Before she had a chance to continue, he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly.

"So tell me, Luv. If you're telling me now… that you're going to kill me… why should I even bother save ye?"

"Because you didn't let me finish." She said, pulling her wrists away from him.

She continued on about their voyage to World's End to rescue him and how they now had an element of surprise against Jones. And how Beckett had the heart, after Norrington gave it to them. She fast-forwards to the Brethren Court, Norrington's death, her election of Pirate King, and Calypso as well as the war and Will becoming Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Then she goes on to mention her marriage to Will and how he nullified it, them getting married themselves.

"And then we were at the Fountain when I took a drink… and here I am."

"Wow… So Jones gets what he deserved, then?"

"Yes."

"And what of the whelp?"

"Oh. Will. Yes, he drinks from the Fountain and becomes mortal, like he wanted to."

"So… I love ye?"

"You will. In time."

"This is too strange."

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't believe me if I ever tell you otherwise." She said, nearly crying.

"Ok…"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright. I promise. So… since you've seen it all, done it all… King? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. You made me King of the Brethren Court."

"Well then… Your Highness… how do you propose we get off this island, since we apparently did it then… have done… will do it? Before…"

"Well, there's a rum cache nearby. And we have to burn it. Well, I burned it."

"Burn the rum?! You really are daft!"

"Jack, it's the only way! You see… Norrington will come and find us."

"I thought he dies."

"He will! Not yet, though. He dies trying to save me. After we save you. And Tia Dalma…"

"Who is really Calypso… right?"

"Yes, right. She is released to the sea."

"So I kill Barbossa and he comes back."

"Yes, by her doing. And we need him. To save you, of course."

"Right. Are you sure you haven't already found that cache, Luv?"

"Jack! You don't believe me!"

"Just finding it hard to believe… alright… if ye are telling the truth, then… tell me… how many Pirate Lords are there?"

"9. And they each have a piece of eight."

"Ah. You could have read that in a storybook though… let's see… something personal… ah, got it! How long did Davy Jones give me to be Captain of the Black Pearl?"

"13. He raised your ship from the depths and re-named it the Black Pearl, as it used to be called the Wicked Wench when you worked for Beckett. And I'll tell you what else I know. Last time we were here… well, last time I was here, which is now… well anyway, I asked you if any of your stories were true. And I know that you only spent a grand total of three days on this island. And that the rum runners used this island so you bartered your way off."

"Bugger. You're not lying."

"No."

"So, ye're Mrs. Sparrow, then?"

"Yes. And I'm a pirate, just like you… oh I can only imagine how Jack is… how _you're_ dealing with 'me' now."

She just lay there, in Jack's arms. And he rather liked it. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth, even if he was with a daft woman. Er, girl. How old was she? 17? Well, at least she was legal! After all… if she really was a pirate… then propriety didn't matter. They spent the night singing their song and then the time came.

"Do we have to burn it all, Luv?"

"Yes… Last time, I had to get you drunk, though. But now, seeing as I know better, I'll just have to… persuade you."

"Oh, I do like the sound of that…"

"But only once we burn it."

"As you wish, me love."

They burned the rum and waited, watching the fire. It gave off a more romantic feel than the last time. Then, they finally saw a ship with white sails approaching. Jack looked worried but Elizabeth reassured him that everything would be alright and for him not to do anything stupid. Once they boarded the ship, Elizabeth saw James. James… and he was alive. He saved her life. And he didn't even know it yet. She couldn't hold herself back and kept staring at him smiling. He looked at her strangely.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"No… can I… can I hug you?"

"Of course…"

She slowly walked up to him and touched his arm to make sure he was real and gave him a tight hug, with tears coming out of her eyes, noticed by her father and Jack.

"I think you're getting a bit too close for comfort with me wifey, there, Commodore."

James looked up in shock and Elizabeth turned around to sneer at Jack. He just waved his hands innocently in the air.

"What?" asked James, bewildered.

"What? It's her story, not mine."

"What is he talking about, Elizabeth?" he said, while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I have no idea. I'm so glad you're ok, James."

"What do you mean, no idea. You're the one that…"

"Jack! Shut up."

"She wears the pants in this relationship."

"Jack, I mean it!"

"Alright, alright."

She looked to James… how could she save his life without telling him she was from the future? She decided to make him promise her something. Once they worked out that they were going to go and save Will as a wedding present, she approached James. Jack followed but she gave him a stern look and he backed off, not wanting to get slapped by his future beloved. If she was even telling the truth. Although, he did rather like the idea… anyway… So Elizabeth approached James and put a hand on his shoulder and he motioned for her to sit next to him. She happily obliged… _Oh, James. If only you knew I'll be the death of you._She took his hand in hers and tried her best to smile.

"I'm so happy you decided to accept the engagement. You've no idea how happy I am."

"I'm happy, too. James… will you promise me something?"

"Sure… anything."

"No. I mean it, James. Promise me. On my life."

"What could be so serious, Elizabeth?"

"Promise me… that no matter what… if I ask you to come with me, you will. You'll forget propriety and you'll forget everything. You'll come with me.""I promise, Elizabeth. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Go on, now. You should rest."

"Alright."

"Wait. What did Sparrow mean about 'wife'?"

"You know pirates. They're out in the sun for too long."

"Right."

Elizabeth left James' side, feeling better, and feeling that she truly got through to him. She searched the ship to try and find Jack and spotted him sitting near the railing. She walked up to him and made sure that no one was watching.

"Do you think I made a mistake? Telling you? Do you think that now, perhaps, things won't end up the way they should?"

"You mean us." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes. Us."

"No, Luv. I don't think you made a mistake. I would've done the same. We're very much alike, you know. You and I. I and…"

"You. Us." She smiled, noting that he had said that before. So perhaps things would still work out.

"We're peas in a pod, Luv."

"Yes, we are. So…"

"Yet… once we find Will, you'll have to pretend."

"Yes, I know. And I have to. You've got to understand, Jack. It's the only way. We've got to make sure everything happens the way it did before. Otherwise… what happens in the future might change."

"Ok… but I still get husbandly privileges, don't I?"

"Of course, Jack. At least… you will. And believe me. It's worth the wait."

"Course it is." He said nonchalantly.

But there was something about this girl that made him trust her. That made him believe every word that came out of her tantalizingly close lips. Her perfect skin. There was something… that gave him hope she was telling the truth.

"Listen. Don't tell anyone else what I've told you. Please. That little slip-up with James almost cost you your life. So please. Keep quiet."

"Fine. But it's rather difficult to see him like that around my beloved."

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Sparrow. I'm not your beloved yet. I haven't even been Will's beloved yet! And besides. I'm sure I won't be here long. I'm sure Jack… well, you… will find a way to fix all of this."

"I'm sure I will."

"And why is that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That you are."

She stood up and left her future husband to take her former-former fiancé's advice to go and rest.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, another Elizabeth woke up to a very strange surprise. And she wasn't too happy. Everyone crowded around her limp body, thinking she was dead. And Jack was stroking her cheek with one hand and checking for a pulse with the other. Once he felt one, he was very relieved, as was everyone else. Finally, she started to come to and the first thing she saw were two brown orbs staring down at her with obvious affection. She immediately pushed the figure crowding over her, knowing all too well who it was.

"Get off me! Just because we're on an island alone, doesn't mean that…" she trailed off as she saw all of the concerned people around her.

The person she took greatest interest in was Will, whom she looked at with excitement. She jumped up and threw her arms around him much to his shock as well as Jack's.

"Will! You're safe!"

"Of course… why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Will. I thought you were dead. That's what he said!" she said pointing to Jack. He just looked up at Will in confusion.

"How did we get here anyway? The last thing I remember was you telling me that Will would be dead by the time we reached him."

Jack decided to cut in and offer an explanation.

"Lizzie, Luv. Are you alright? I mean, I did say that but a long time ago. On the island." He said to clear things up.

"It is Miss Swann to you, you… pirate!" she said with conviction. Then she noticed Barbossa and she walked up to him, her finger waving madly.

"And you! You despicable rat! You made us jump overboard!"

"Ye forget already, that we be on the same side, lass?"

"I will never be on your side." She said with more venom than even she had expected. Then she turned to Jack.

"And as for you… I have no idea where you get off calling me anything but my name. Don't you have any propriety?"

"Lizzie… Elizabeth…"

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear that it is Miss Swann!"

"No, Luv. It's Mrs. Sparrow." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Me? Married to you?" she said as though it were a joke. "No. That is impossible, Captain Sparrow. I apologize but that is just not possible. I am Elizabeth Swann. Where's Father?" she said turning to Will.

"The Fountain. It must have… triggered something." Said Will.


	8. Welcome Home

**A/N: OMG I thought I updated this chapter before but I guess not so here's an EXTRA LONG chapter! I'm sorry and here it is! R and R! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

**Re-Cap of last chapter…**

"_What? Me? Married to you?" she said as though it were a joke. "No. That is impossible, Captain Sparrow. I apologize but that is just not possible. I am Elizabeth Swann. Where's Father?" she said turning to Will._

"_The Fountain. It must have… triggered something." Said Will._

Potjhe rfhgrjtgrekjtgreytgyek

"Fountain? What are you talking about? And where did I get these ridiculous pirate clothes? Was the curse lifted?"

"Elizabeth, Luv, ye're babbling. Calm down." Said Jack.

"Oh yes. Let's _all_ just _calm_ _down_! I want to know where my father is and… where's James?" she inquired, looking around. 

"They're dead." Said Will, not believing what was happening.

"What? No… you're lying to me. You've got to be kidding. Aren't you?" she said barely above a whisper. 

Will shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"How did this happen? _When_?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"A few months ago."

"_Months?_ That's impossible. I saw them not more than a week ago! When _he_ (pointing to Barbossa) kidnapped me!"

"Elizabeth… that was more than a year ago. Have you lost your memory?"

"No, but you've all lost your _minds_! Thinking that I'd be _married_ to _him_."

Jack cut in again.

"Lizzie… you are… married to me. You just… don't remember."

"Oh I think I'd remember."

"So you don't remember anything that happened after the island?"

"No. I don't even remember how we got off. How _did_ we get off?"

"You burned the rum." He said laughing at the memory. 

She just looked confused.

"I don't recall, I'm afraid." She smiled innocently.

Will looked at the Fountain and then back at Elizabeth and then he realized what happened.

"I think I know what happened, Jack. You said strange things happen when people drink from the Fountain. What if… the two Elizabeths from the different times, the one from the present and the one who was on the island with you, the first time around, got… switched?"

"It's possible. But that means that Lizzie is back there and… oh God… she might change things."

"You mean she might not kill you."

"Right. And that could change everything. For better or worse, I've no idea."

Elizabeth then decided to make a point.

"Excuse me. But I don't think that I could kill anyone."

"Believe me, Luv, you can."

"How old am I?" she asked embarrassed. 

"You're 20."

"No. I'm 19. Has it really been a year since we were on the island? What's happened since then?" 

She then looked down and saw the ring on her finger. On her wedding finger. And she saw a similar one on Jack's hand. 

"So… you and I. We're really _married_." She said in a disgusted tone of voice, spitting out the last word.

"Yes."

"By choice?" she said intrigued by the possibility of her being married to a pirate.

"Yes."

"You love _me_ and I love _you_?" she said doubtfully. 

"Yes! Lizzie… there has to be a way to make you remember."

Will cut in.

"She can't remember. She can't remember if there is nothing _to_ remember. She hasn't lived any of it. She can't recall it because she hasn't lived it yet. Or anymore."

"You mean… I'm in the future?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. I'm afraid so."

"And… I kill you?"

Jack decided to answer.

"Killed, Darling. Killed. And yes, ye did. And believe it or not, that was when I fell in love with ye."

"That makes no sense at all. And I don't think I could live with myself if I did that."

"Oh you could. Lizzie… you're a pirate."

"I'm no pirate and stop calling me Lizzie!"

"Fine, fine. _Elizabeth_." He said exaggerating.

Will noticed the tension and tried to fix things.

"Look. Elizabeth, whether you know it or not, this is reality. You're married to him. And Jack, don't be too hard on her. Remember… this isn't your wife, not yet."

"Aye… she's not _my_ Lizzie. Then how _do_ we get Lizzie back?"

"I… don't know. Maybe if you take a drink…" he said to Elizabeth.

"No! I'm not drinking from some enchanted fountain that apparently got me here in the first place. And turned everything upside down." She muttered in reply to Will's shocking suggestion. 

"Then what do we do? Jack… any ideas?" and Jack just shook his head no. 

"Anyone else, any ideas?" Will tried asking again, this time to the crew. 

Annabelle raised her hand and looked at Elizabeth.

"It's happened before." She said solemnly.

Will turned to her with all haste.

"What's happened before?"

"This. I know a man, name's Charlie, that what drank from the Fountain and got switched in time. Horrible thing, it was. Anyway… his present self had to do something in the past. A selfless act. Be it save someone's life or something like that, aye? And then all was restored. So all we have to do… is wait and hope that Lizzie does something worthy enough to bring her back and send little miss posh over here back to where she came from."

"Well, excuse me! This is a bit _frustrating_ for me! I've just come to find that I'm a pirate and not to mention a pirate's _wife_! William Turner, I don't know _how_ you let this happen but when I get back, I will have _your_ head!"

"It's not his fault. It's Jack's. He's the one who seduced you anyway." Said Annabelle as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well then… if I'm really as… piratey as you say I am… then I rather doubt I'll do anything selfless." She said, crossing her arms in the process. 

Jack looked at her with a pain in his eyes she could not identify.

"Whether you know it yet or not… Your Majesty… you are a pirate. And a great one, at that. But you have a great heart, too."

She scoffed. "And this, coming from the infamous Jack Sparrow is supposed to mean something? And what do you mean, 'your majesty'?"

"You're the Pirate King, Luv."

"What? This is just too much. I better hurry up and do something good. I want to go back!"

"Here's what I suggest. We camp out here for the night. That should be long enough for Lizzie to do something… anything…"

Everyone nodded in agreement and set up to stay the night. 

Elizabeth walked to Will and touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, smiling.

"I just don't know how this happened…"

"Elizabeth… he loves you."

"What about who _I_ love? I love _you_, Will."

"You did… once, I think. But you won't. You'll see, it won't work out that way. Not the way we wanted it to."

"But I can change things!"

"No, Elizabeth. It's better this way."

With that, he left her to lonesome. That is, until Jack came to fill the void. 

"You enjoy speaking with ex-fiancés, eh Luv?"

"Fiancé? I'm not engaged to him." She said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

"Nay, but ye once were."

"Oh… how do I know this isn't a game? That the rum I drank on the island before I got here caused this… maybe it's all a hallucination. Yes. It's _not_ real. It's not…"

Before she could continue, Jack pressed his lips to hers in an ardent kiss and, surprisingly, she didn't slap him right away. But that doesn't mean she didn't slap him. 

He grabbed his cheek and looked at her, hurt and lost.

"How _dare_ you, Captain Sparrow!"

"Elizabeth…"

"Miss Swann _to_ _you_!"

"Mrs. Sparrow…"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called ye Lizzie Sparrow. Cause that's yer name. Ye married me in full consciousness and perhaps ye don't remember now, cause ye haven't done it yet. But when ye do, remember that I _tried_ to get through to ye."

She looked at him, not saying a word. Just looked at him. He was telling the truth, she knew that much. His eyes shone with distress. He really was in pain. He was missing his wife. But she was not his wife. He couldn't possibly expect her to be. Or could he…?

"Listen, Jack… I'm sorry about… your wife. But I'm not her. I can't _be_ her. No matter how much you want me to be. I'm the _farthest_ thing from a pirate! And it's _her_ you're in love with, not _me_. So… please. Don't try and make me into her. I hope you get her back, I do. Because this is not the Captain Jack Sparrow that I've read about."

"Ye better hope I get her back…" he said, almost threateningly. 

"Why?"

"Because if I don't…"

"You'll what?" she asked, a little frightened of the now hazy-eyed Captain. 

He wanted to say he'd kill her. Or force her to be with him. Or lock her up somewhere. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. It was still _his_ Lizzie no matter what. She _was_ his wife, no matter what she said. He wanted to believe that. He _had_ to believe that… for his own sake. 

Without saying a word, he just got up and left leaving young Elizabeth speechless.

The sun had set and Elizabeth insisted on sleeping on the far side of the island as she did not want to risk any future husbands trying anything funny with her. Jack was truly horrified. He missed his Lizzie, his wife. 

And here she was… but she hated him. And it hurt more than anyone could imagine even though he knew that it wasn't really her. That she was innocent in all this as she didn't know about the circumstances that brought them together. 

And it wasn't her fault. But he had all the desire in the world to go over to her and make her realize why they belonged together. But then he knew he would just scare her. The Elizabeth that was there was still a girl… she had not yet become a woman… a pirate. He could only hope that his Lizzie would do something soon… because he missed her… more than he was willing to show. 

In the meantime, the other Elizabeth was in the caves where Barbossa and Will and Jack were fighting. Everything had happened just as before. Jack had shot Barbossa and Will had thrown the last two pieces of the Aztec gold into the pot. 

But Barbossa did not die right away. He took out his own pistol and was about to fire at Jack when Elizabeth jumped in front of him, praying silently that she still had her immortality from drinking from the Fountain. 

She was shot twice, once in the arm and once near the chest. Jack caught her falling body, hoping that it hadn't hit her heart. He laid her down on the floor after making sure that Barbossa really was dead and stroked her hair. By now, she was nearing death. She looked up at him and wished that things had happened differently…that she had never taken a drink from the Fountain. That she was still with her husband and that everything was at it should have been. 

"Lizzie… why did you do that?"

"Heh… that's the first time you've ever called me Lizzie here… I love you, Jack… Know that…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack. Tell me you love me. Even if you don't mean it… just… please."

"No… I won't just say it, I _mean_ it, Luv. I love you."

"That didn't happen last time. He didn't try and shoot you last time… you could have _died_."

"Better _me_ than _you_, eh?"

"No… I've let you die once before… I couldn't bear to do it again."

Then, her eyes slowly shut and Jack laid her down, saying a prayer for the wife he'd never get a chance to have. She was dead. And it was all his fault. Will just watched in shock and didn't even say a word. He didn't dare say a word, not after what had just happened. 

But then, everything went black and Jack was with Elizabeth on the island waiting for her to yell at him more. He had a slight headache but that was it and he remembered nothing of what had just happened. Elizabeth too was back to normal. 

Meanwhile, in the present, Elizabeth was walking around the island where the Fountain of Youth was located when she fell backwards with a single thump and Jack came running over along with Anna and Will to see if she was alright. 

When she awoke, she was clutching her side (where she had been shot) and winced in pain. Then she looked up and saw Jack and Will looking down at her. She smiled and threw her arms around Jack and he returned the favor.

"Jack! Is it you? I mean really… is it _really_ you?"

"Course it's me, Luv! Are you alright?"

"No… I was shot… twice… at least… I think I was."

"By who? Why I'll kill the bloody rat!"

"Barbossa." 

When everyone turned to look at him, he merely waved his hands around his face in 

innocence.

"I did no such thing."

"Not now. Then. On Isla De Muerta. You were going to shoot Jack… I couldn't let that happen…"

Annabelle cut in.

"So you _are_ back! You're back because you saved Jack's life! That was your selfless act."

"How did you deal with… _her_?"

"She was quite a stubborn little lass but we're glad to see you've improved."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack.

"Are you going to drink from it?"

"S'pose I ought to, now, eh?"

"Yes."

He walked to the Fountain and took a drink. Surprisingly, nothing happened to him and then the rest of the crew decided to drink. 

Elizabeth looked around and saw James tying off the longboat. So he did survive! She ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"James! You're alright!"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Thank you. If you'd never made me promise to always go with you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

She ran into Jack's arms and everything was just as it should have been. For the time being, at least. 


	9. He Was Right

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed this story and told me to keep going on with it! I know it was pretty short but I promise that my other story, Another Time, will be much longer. I'm thinking bout 30-50 chapters at the moment so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

Jack and Elizabeth went on to sail the seas and enjoy their newfound freedom. They had a son named Will and a daughter named Scarlett.

Will, who became mortal again only to become immortal again married Annabelle and they had three children: two boys and one girl.

His father, Bootstrap Bill, stayed Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Barbossa became immortal as well and kept to his usual dealings.

The entire crew of the Black Pearl was also immortal and they were a force to be reckoned with. Never again did the East India Trading Company or any other pirate ship dare interfere with their business.

Elizabeth remained Pirate King but chose to pass on the title to her son, Will, who took it gratefully.

As for James, he chose to stay mortal and he went to the new colonies in the Americas and married a beautiful English girl named Helen. Together, they had two children and lived a happy, healthy life.

Yes, Bootstrap was right when he told his son that everything would be alright because in the end… everything was… and continued to be… and always would be… _finally_.


End file.
